five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's AR: Special Delivery
Five Nights At Freddy's AR: Special Delivery ''is an upcoming mobile AR game. Official Description ''Five Nights at Freddy’s AR: Special Delivery''' is the next terrifying installment in the FNAF franchise. Players will confront malfunctioning animatronics in their real world and attempt to survive these horrors come to life. Through the game, players subscribe to Fazbear Entertainment’s brand new “Fazbear Funtime Service” and get their favorite animatronics on-demand. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the visiting animatronics malfunction and attack subscribers instead of entertaining them.'' Players must confront an endless stream of hostile animatronics that will follow them wherever they go. The question is, how long can players survive? And just what is happening at Fazbear Entertainment? ________________________________ FEATURES ★IMMERSE YOURSELF in terrifying augmented reality audio-visual attack sequences exclusively designed for each animatronic ★EXPERIENCE real-time location based gameplay, where FNAF animatronics will pay you a visit wherever you are and wherever you go ★SURVIVE animatronic attacks by using your limited resources wisely (including battery, flashlight, and shocker) ★COLLECT parts, CPUs, and plushsuits to ASSEMBLE, test, repair and deploy your own hotwired animatronics, and search & collect remnant in your environment ★SEND ANIMATRONICS against your friends and other players, and get the highest streak on the leaderboard ________________________________ Additional Notes: Please note that FNAF AR: Special Delivery is free to download and play, but offers some game items for purchase with real money. If you don’t want to use this feature, please disable in-app purchases. Play recommendations: - It is recommended to play while connected to a network in order to obtain accurate location information. - Best played with headphones! Compatibility: - Compatibility is not guaranteed for devices without GPS capabilities or devices that are connected only to Wi-Fi networks. - Current device compatibility list can be found at https://illumix.com/supported-devices-2/ Privacy Policy: https://illumix.com/privacy-policy/ Terms of Use: https://illumix.com/tou/ Official Statements August 19th 2018 The AR game is still in its infancy, but I will post updates here as well. September 12th 2018 FNAF AR: (10% complete) The AR game is well under way, and while I’m not going to reveal any gameplay details yet, I will say that the impending doom of something hunting you will keep you up at night. Events Get Your Streak On Challenge (November 29th 2019 - Friday - 12:00 AM PST -11:59 PM PST) '''''GET YOUR STREAK ON CHALLENGE! We’ve got a Special Delivery for you! Given it’s the day of thanks and giving here in the US, we wanted to celebrate our first Friday (of many Fridays) with an event and a challenge… And don’t worry, there WILL be prizes! THE CHALLENGE There are two tiers of prizes: * Anyone who achieves a NEW current streak of 7 (or higher) on the challenge day will receive '''75 Faz-Coins'!'' * Anyone who achieves a NEW current streak of 10 (or higher) on the challenge day will receive '''150 Faz-Coins'!'' But don’t worry, even if you’re struggling to Get Your Streak On, we’ve got some challenges for the community: * If 100,000 people log on and participate in this event, we’ll give EVERYONE who participated '''25 Faz-Coins'.'' * If we reach 250,000 participants, we’ll up that number to '''50 Faz-Coins'.'' * If we achieve 375,000 participants, the number goes up to '''100 Faz-Coins'.'' * And if we hit half a million players--we’ll be giving out '''150 Faz-Coins'.'' ''------------------------'' Please Note The Following: * The event will occur from 12:00 AM PST - 11:59 PM PST on Friday, November 29th. * You must logon and participate during the event time frame to receive a prize. * You must increase your streak during the event to count towards the 7-streak or 10-streak prize. * Should you qualify, you will only receive one of the tier prizes - whichever is highest (7 or 10). * Prizes will be delivered in game within a week of the challenge closing (be patient with us, it’s our first one!) So - are YOU ready to #GetYourStreakOn? ''-----------------------'' As a reminder, this is the first of what we hope to be many events and challenges within the game and we’d love to get feedback on this after it happens! If you have ideas of other events that you’d love to see, we want to hear those too! Please reach out to feedback@illumix.com(mailto:feedback@illumix.com) so we can make your dreams (and nightmares) a reality! Teasers | | | | | Trailers File:FNaF AR- Special Delivery - Official Annoucement Trailer|Official Trailer Promotional Material EKd27X VAAA1pyH.jpg|Get Your Streak On Challenge (November 29th 2019)